Betulis Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a wolf in this pack. In Betulis Pack... Junia noticed her cousins. "Hey, Octavia and Octavian! I'll help you look for your sister!" she woofed happily.Silverstar 00:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Octvian nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Atia!" Venus called. (I'm on my moms iPad so I cant work on mah chararts. :P) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "They...they what?! Where was I all those moons? I remember being in a strange land and I saw my parents, and the last thing I remembered was rescenting the territory boundaries. And a blur of dark...fur like mine..." Obscruan told to his mate and daughter, he tensed and looked at Aestuo. "What was I like these past moons? Did I treat everyone, especially Romulus horribly -please forgive me- and any other wolves like attack them? Did I kick you off the alpha position and sneer at the lost of our pups?" Obscruan staggered and layed on his belly, he placed his paws on his snout and whimpered. "He...he can't be alive, he's dead, I saw him die! Stella Pack, why has he survived?" He said in a gloomy manner. (Wyshia) After she washed her pelt, she heard Octavia, Octavian, and Venus calling for Atia. "Octavia, do you need more paws to help you look for Atia? I would be glad to help." Wyshia said to the gray she-wolf. "Yeah," he replied. Aqulia joined the search too. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Lupa and Vulcan fell asleep. Boyan stayed with Nocte in the nursery. ---"Atia, where are you?" Venus called. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Atia!" shouted Octavian. They still couldn't find her....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Venus sighed. --- Breeze ate a salmon. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Where do you think she is?" asked Aqulia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "She could be anywhere, in the forest, in camp..." Venus whimpered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia paced aroun nervousely. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "It's nighttime, should we get going?" Venus asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Octavia nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo nudged her mate. "It couldn't of been you doing all of that bad stuff." murmured Aestuo. Nocte licked Boyan's nose. "Go on now, i heard Saltus say that you can share the alpha male den with him." murmured Nocte.Silverstar 15:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Don't both alphas share a den?) They headed back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan sighed and entered Saltus' den. Venus yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (IDK, i guess they do)Saltus was in his den. "Boyan." he growled. "Nice to see you, new alpha." he woofed,Silverstar 17:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan dipped his head. "You too, Saltus," he replied gruffly. He set.ed down away from Saltus. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Saltus streached, and fell asleep, his red fur well groomed.Silverstar 17:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Venus yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Then it's my murderous brother, Aestuo! You have to stay away from him, you too Spring, he murderd our siblings one by one when we were just pups! He had a wicked and twisted mind even when we were young." Obscruan warned. "When he tried to kill me on the Cliff, he fell instead because I knew he was the one that commit the mysterious deaths of our brother and sisters." The black wolf felt his fur stand and looked into the woods, two dark emerald eyes were watching him and they disappeared again. A growl sounded in Obscruan's throat, he wanted to go after his brother, but he decided against it. (Wyshia) The she-wolf padded up to Venus and woofed a greeting. "Where do you think Atia would have gone? Does she have a 'special' place or something?" Wyshia asked, she too was worried for the young wolf. I hope she isn't in danger. (Where is she? Kidnapped, hurt, wandering??) - Fire Vulcan got Lupa a fat carp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "No," awnsered Octavia for Venus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (????) "Whaaat?" Venus moaned, half alseep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Wyshia asked you a question about Atia. You didn't respond," said Octavia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Oh." Venus yawned. "Sorry." She flipped over on her side. Lupa and Vulcan shared the carp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Octavian padded out of camp to look for his sister. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Breeze got Alden a trout. She shared it with the elder. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) He couldn't find her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Boyan wanted to check his territory. "I need three wolves to come back to Umbras Pack territory to see if it is alright to move back." he announced. (Just Umbras Pack wolves) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:28, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (I fixed the PC RP page! :D) "I'll go," said Octavian. "Me too," said Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "I want to come!" Venus yipped. Boyan was unsure about apprentices going into the forest, but he allowed them to anyway. They headed out towards the Tiber. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (They're pretty much fully grown now) Tiberius kept a close eye on Venus. He didn't want her to get hurt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Boyan, Tiberius, Octavian, and Venus crossed the Tiber into Umbras Pack territory. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) The flames were gone. Everything was slightly grayer than normal though. "Looks just like how it was before the fire," said Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "I think it's safe enough to come back. Still a little bit of smoke, but it's not dangerous." Boyan said. Venus nodded, but sneezed when she got a little ash on her nose. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) All the dens were burned, except for their family's den, whitch was mostly made out of rock. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Venus went into the den and curled in what used to be her nest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Octavian ran off to tell the pack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Boyan, Venus, and Tiberius stayed in the burned camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (RP continued for Boyan, Venus, and Tiberius in UP RP) Aestuo nudged her mate. "Obsruan, i don't have to worry, i have you..." murmured Aestuo. Spring let out ahowl of agreement. Nocte whimpered, wondering how long Boyan would be gone for. (I was going to make her have his pups when he left, but that's too soon. XD)Silverstar 17:18, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Lupa yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I woke up. Prickle! 21:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Octavian ran over to Octavia with Atia in his jaws. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Octavia! Octavian!" Atia said. Burrus saw Atia and greeted her happily. Prickle! 22:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Viridis) I ran over to my daughter and gave her many licks. "Atia, it's so good to see you!" Prickle! 22:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia ran to get some wet moss for her cousin. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Atia still felt very dizzy. Prickle! 22:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) She gave her the moss. Octavia gave Atia some herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," Atia rasped, smiling at her sister. Viridis was still was by Atia's side, watching every move Atia made. Prickle! 22:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Are they Romulus' or Remus' pups...I forgot :P) "You need to rest," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Romulus XP Who did she say that to?) (Somebody) murmured, "I know," and lay down her head. Prickle! 23:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Oh XD And she said it to Atia) The pack prepared to travel back to their own territory. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Burrus was very excited to see what the fire had done. Prickle! 23:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) They travled back to their own camp where Tiberius was waiting. (RP CONTINUED IN UP RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Ailis padded around. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Slatus licked a paw, happy to have the Umbras Pack wolves away.Silverstar 15:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) She noticed a deer. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 15:48, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay